Secreto de invierno
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Una cita que no se concreta, Hermione desaparecida y Draco que se saca los pelos de desesperación. OS. Dramione. Para RetoDramione en Facebook.


**Declaración:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una aficionada al fandom.  
 **N/A:** Realizado para RetosDramione en el Facebook FanFics Dramione. Una especie de inspiración semanal, este fue el resultado.

Espero les guste :)

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Secreto de invierno**

.

Tomaba una y otra vez el objeto muggle que había comprado hace un tiempo, bastante útil en climas normales, pero un desastre con la ventisca que había comenzado al medio día.

—Como odio estas cosas —suspiró el rubio colocando el celular en su abrigo nuevamente.

En pleno invierno sólo a él se le ocurría salir con este clima que junto a la nieve que caía desde el día anterior ponía todo peor. Ósea él no tenía la culpa, su novia llevaba días en una actitud rara y simplemente no apareció en su departamento la noche anterior.

—Maldición Hermione, ¿dónde estás? —mencionaba como un loco hablándole a la nada.

Entró en el caldero chorreante donde se iba a ver con la pelirroja menor para saber si podía ayudarlo en su búsqueda. La encontró en un rincón junto a un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y caminó hacia ella.

—Llegas tarde, Malfoy —le saludo sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

—No es precisamente verano y llueven flores, Weasley. Además, ya es hora que dejes de llamarme Malfoy, no estamos en el colegio.

—Está bien, Draco. Cuéntame que te preocupa tanto para venir con este clima y hacerme salir.

Draco se acomodó frente a ella y pidió un café bien cargado. Con un semblante serio y cansado que preocupó a Ginny, procedió a relatarle las actitudes de Hermione las últimas semanas y que finalmente el día anterior no había llegado a dormir al departamento que compartían hace unos meses.

—No he hablado con ella desde la semana pasada, aunque siempre trata de que todo se vea bien, pensándolo mejor si ha actuado rara. ¿Llamaste a sus padres y a los chicos? —respondió la chica luego de meditar el relato.

—Eso es más que obvio Ginny, no he pegado un ojo, pensé que estaba contigo o podías saber dónde está —suspiró fuerte juntando su frente sobre sus manos.

Y vaya que estaba cansado y desesperado. Todo iba bien con Hermione, desde que ambos aceptaron sus sentimientos, pero este giro final ya era algo muy desesperante incluso para un paciente Malfoy.

—He pensado que quizá fue a algún lugar a pensar, pero hay tantas cosas que aún no se de ella Ginny, que no se me ocurre más que los conocidos que sé —terminó y remojó sus labios en el café.

—Hermione no va a cualquier lugar, eso es claro. Cuando ocurrió todo con Voldemort se escondió muy bien con los muchachos.

—Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Después de pensar un rato la pelirroja sonrío. —Ya sé qué haremos, se llevó su celular, ¿cierto?

—¿Y de qué sirve si no lo responde y con este clima no hay señal? —preguntó el rubio frustrado.

—Hay Malfoy, aún tienes mucho que aprender. Los celulares tienen un chip GPS y puedes localizarlo en cualquier parte del mundo, tengo amigos que saben.

Minutos más tarde en que la descarada comadreja dejó de coquetear por su celular y conseguir unas direcciones extrañas se dirigió a su impaciente acompañante.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Nuestra querida fugitiva está en un viejo faro en las costas de Grecia.

—¡Pero que rayos hace tan lejos! —exclamó colocándose de pie para salir del local. Agradeciendo a Ginny por su ayuda se dirigió a la chimenea para realizar un rápido viaje.

Suspiró y se abrazó debido al viento costero que comenzaba a levantarse. Decidió quedarse a ver un atardecer más, para ordenar sus ideas, su mente confundida. Él no había ido por ella, quizás sus temores se hicieron reales y ya no quería estar con ella.  
Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos negativos. Un ruido fuerte acercándose, como de motor, como de... Su mente se congeló al ver la brillante cabellera acercarse cada vez más y lágrimas recién contenidas escaparon de sus castaños ojos.

El piloto de la lancha pequeña que se acercaba se enganchó al muelle y apagando el motor comenzó a caminar en su dirección sobre el pequeño muelle.

Hermione aun dejando sus lágrimas salir se puso en pie esperando todo tipo de reproches y gritos, pero acercándose el joven solo la abrazó muy fuerte.

—Pensé... —comenzó entre susurros angustiados —que te habías ido... —susurros ahogados por el llanto reprimido en los últimos días.

—Lo siento, necesitaba un momento de soledad y...

—Tres malditos días Hermione, buscándote, viajando hasta acá... debiste hablar conmigo no venirte a un faro en la isla peor ubicada del planeta. —suspiró cansado en su cuello.

Después de un largo abrazo el frío se hacía más presente y Hermione tomándole de la mano lo dirigió al interior del faro.  
Pequeño pero acogedor, modificado con magia para que no fuera tan estrecho, casi parecía hotel de lujo.

Se sentaron en el sillón frente al fuego, en silencio.

Hermione tomando de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato blanco lo extendió a Draco, quien tomándolo extrañado la observó esperando una explicación.

—No debes saber que es, pero es por lo que entré en pánico en primer lugar hace dos meses —sacó luego un documento que entregó a su novio.

—Hermione, mientras menos vueltas le des antes podremos ir a casa —respondió serio.

—No sabía qué hacer, solo esperé el tiempo para hacer el examen y nosotros estamos juntos hace tan poco tiempo...

—Un año desde hace tres días... —le espetó el rubio acercándose a la chimenea.

—Estoy embarazada, Draco. Y no quería que eso te aleje de mí, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti y tu familia o tu sangre o... ¿Draco? —se levantó para ir junto a su novio— estás... llorando, no te agrada la idea, rayos debí...

Y fue sorprendida por unos brazos que la apretaron a él, y su llanto siguió al de su novio.

—Es lo que siempre he soñado Hermione, una familia contigo, yo iba a proponértelo en nuestra cena, quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, yo... —susurró abrazándola más a él.

—Draco, ¿hablas en serio?, ¿tú quieres al bebé?

—Por supuesto, creí que tus dudas ya se habían disipado. Yo te amo, los amo —dijo susurrando hacía el vientre la mujer.

Siguieron su largo abrazo. Ya no necesitaba su soledad, las dudas no entrarían más en su mente, porque iba a compartir su vida junto a ellos.

—Cásate conmigo Hermione Granger —le susurró al oído.


End file.
